A Valentine's Day To Remember
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: Four years today... Four years today he died. On Valentine's Day, of all days. Would I ever get over it? Here is my story... BxE, sorta, haha. Please read, I suck at summaries! Better than it sounds, I promise!


**A Twilight Valentine's Day Fanfic. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

A Valentine's Day To Remember

Four years today...

Four years today _he_ died.

On Valentine's Day, of all days.

But it was a Valentine's day I would forget for years to come. For many reasons...

One, I found out I was pregnant, with my now four year old daughter, Renesmee Black.

Two, the love of my life died.

Here is my story...

--

I had been dating Jacob Black for 5 years. We started dating at the start of college. We both applied for Harvard, and we both got in. Luck? Chance? Destiny? I didn't know, but I knew it was good.

He was in my English Literature class. His dark skin and long, dark hair caught my eye as soon as I stepped into the crowded room. His eyes, like deep pools of dark chocolate, locked instantly with mine. I was starstruck by his mere presence. Because I was so distracted with this boy, I tripped, cursing my clumsy genes as I fell, slow-motion to the ground. I waited for the pain of the fall to come, but it didn't. Instead, I found myself in the warm arms of someone else. I looked up to see my saviour. It was the same boy.

"Hi." He had said.

"Hi." I blushed. Another gene I hated. That first meeting with him was a first meeting I would never forget too. It was _so_ perfect yet _so_ cliché.

--

English Literature with Jacob Black was always the highlight of my day. After that first fateful meeting, we sat together every day in class. He was like no other man I had ever met. We clicked instantly. Everything about him drew me towards him. His smell, his voice, his eyes, his laugh... I could feel myself falling in love with this man and I couldn't stop it. He seemed too perfect to be true. My love for him was like a train coming off the tracks. Completely unstoppable and inevitably ending in pain. I was too starstruck to see this at the time, and now that one decision haunts me for the rest of my life.

So then, we started dating. Everyone thought we were the 'perfect' couple. Like Romeo and Juliet, or Jane Eyre and Mr Rochester, or Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy. And I thought everything was perfect too. On paper, we were completely compatible. We both loved reading and writing, we grew up in areas very close to each other, and everyone said we looked cute together. It was amazing, those first two years together in college, and because we were doing similar courses, we got out at the same time too.

A year later, when we had been dating for three years and four months, Jacob proposed to me. Insanely happy, I said yes, of course. Life really couldn't be better, and I thought it would just keep getting better. The wedding was small yet sweet. My best friend Alice insisted on help with everything from the cake to the wedding dress. But she didn't get total control, this was _my_ day, and I wanted to do it _my_ way. Our honeymoon was fantastic. Jake hired a boat and we sailed to an island Jacob's uncle owned. For once in my life, everything was coming together and everything seemed perfect. When we returned home about a month later, we both got well paid jobs and bought an apartment together, and an expensive one may I add. It was a penthouse apartment, with huge glass windows and lots of open floor space. My best friend Alice help me design it perfectly, with new furniture and matching colour schemes. Jacob didn't mind, as long as I was happy. And I was, I was completely and utterly in love with Jacob and nothing could ruin that.

It was the first Valentine's day we had ever spent as a married couple and I wanted it to be perfect. Jacob went out for the day, claiming he had some 'shopping' to do. I smiled sweetly and let him go. I had big plans for today and I didn't want him to find out till the very last minuted. Tonight was going to be extra special for him. I decided to make Jacob's favourite meal and we would have a romantic meal for two at home. Then I would lead him upstairs and 'make mad passionate love to him'... Alice's words not mine. She had even gone to the trouble of going to _Victoria Secrets_ and buying me the most perfect little outfit for it. It was a black and red lingerie set, a black corset with red silk ribbons and red lace trimming. Topped off with a pair of matching panties and garter belts and stockings, I looked the bomb. Jacob wouldn't know what hit him. After our 'mad and passionate' love making, I would tell him our great news... The most amazing news anyone could ever wish for...

...

Then I got the phone call...

...And everything changed.

"_Ma'am? Is this Mrs Black? I have some terrible news... You're husband was in a car accident. He died on impact._"

All I remember from that horrible night was crawling into bed and curling up into a little ball, trying to hold together that threatened to shake my body into a million tiny pieces. My husband, my dear, loving, amazing husband... was dead... And I hadn't got the chance to tell him our wonderful news... I was pregnant.

--

And now here I am, four years later. And I still grieve for the loss of Jacob Black, that amazing man that showed me everything. The pictures of our five years together are laid out in a time line before me, each picture holds a little memory of him. Like one of us together at a park with Jacob's friends Emily and Sam. Emily is heavily pregnant in this picture and has her arm wrapped around Sam's waist. I am standing in front of Jacob, my hand rested on his, where his are placed on my stomach. We are all blissfully happy.

Another picture is of our first Christmas Prom together. It's a blurry picture of me and Jacob kissing under the mistletoe, Jacob dressed in a tux and me in a red strapless dress... Another 'present' from Alice.

The rest of the pictures are similar, each of them shows happy smiles and great memories. Memories I would prefer not to forget. So every year, on Valentine's day, I get out these old photo albums and look through each one dutifully. And now I'm starting to realise, looking at these pictures doesn't hurt any more... They are just a nice reminder of my favourite years with Jacob Black.

_Ding dong_!

I stand up slowly and walk to the door of my apartment. It was late, about half past eight, I wondered who would be calling at this time. I opened the door and almost fainted.

A Greek _god_ stood in my doorway. He was tall and slim, yet I could still see muscles through his crisp white shirt and smart pressed trousers. He had amazing bronze hair that tangled messily around his head, in an incredibly _sexy_ fashion. His piercing blue eyes met mine and his rosy lips turned up in a crooked smile.

"Hello." His warm breath wafted over my face, making me almost faint again. I clasped the door handle tightly. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Alice Cullen's... Actually I'm her brother. You're Isabella, correct?" I silently cursed Alice in my head, planning out the long shouting match I would have with her. I managed to nod in answer to the God's – I mean, Edward's, question.

"Bella, please. I prefer Bella." Whoa, I was impressed, I had managed to string two sentences together. Edward smiled again and my knees trembled beneath me.

"Alice said you were expecting me... Can I come in, or is this a bad time?" I shook my head and stepped aside to let him in. He stood in the middle of the living room, taking in the view. I gestured to the kitchen.

"The kitchen is over there if you want something to drink. I'll be right back." Edward smiled again and I rushed from the room, grabbing my cell phone as I passed.

--

"Mary Alice Cullen! What the _hell_ is your _brother_ doing in my apartment?!" I yelled as soon as Alice picked up.

"Um, actually Bella, this is Jasper, I'll just pass Alice over..." I heard giggling in the background and cringed. They had obviously been in the middle of _something_.

"Hello?" Alice's voice came on the phone.

"Alice! Did you invite your brother over to mine?" Alice giggled again.

"Yes Bella, I did. Why? Don't you like him?" I blushed. Did I like Edward Cullen? He _was_ gorgeous, yes, I could admit that, but could I go far enough to say that I _liked_ him?

"Um... Alice, this is a bit soon is it no-" Alice cut me off.

"Bella! It has been four _years_ since Jacob died! And every Valentine's day, all you've done is moped about the house... How do you think that makes me feel? Being your best friend, I should know how to cheer you up! Edward is a great guy, even if you don't fancy him at all, or even if you just want to jump in his pants... Just Bella, do me a favour. Go out with him tonight, have fun, sleep with him, I don't care! I've put an outfit in your wardrobe at the back... I'm sure Edward will love it. Now Bella, I have to go, otherwise Jasper might take me while I'm still on the phone! Bye!" I heard a loud growl and the phone line went dead.

I tried to think over what she had said.

And everything she had said had been _right_. Completely right.

Jacob died four years ago, and I needed to get over it.

Maybe Edward was the right man for the job.

I got changed quickly and then studied myself in the mirror. The dress Alice had picked out was perfect, a dark midnight blue with a rhinestone clasp in the middle. I left my hair curly and natural and added the tiniest bit of make-up. The shoes weren't that bad, but heels are always bad for me. I smiled into the mirror.

Tonight was the first evening of the new Isabella Swan.

She didn't grieve over ex-husbands and she didn't wallow in her own self pity.

She was going to go out tonight and have fun with Edward Cullen.

'Cause maybe, just maybe, Alice was right.

I liked Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So... What do you think? I'm leaving it as a one shot though bear in mind. If I have any ideas, I MIGHT put in another chapter or two! If you're lucky! ^________^**


End file.
